


Tout est une question d'équilibre

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [7]
Category: ERB, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: C'est gay, C'est ridicule, M/M, Première fois que je poste sur eux et I'm proud, Ça leur va bien quoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Quand Peter avait proposé à Lloyd de passer l'après-midi en ville pour profiter du marché de NoËl, il avait dit oui sans réfléchir, se disant que cela lui ferait du bien de quitter un peu ce cher studio qu'ils occupaient tellement souvent.Ce qu'il avait pas pris en compte, c'est où exactement Peter avait prévu de l'emmener





	Tout est une question d'équilibre

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 7 du calendrier !  
> Et j'en reviens pas mais je crois que j'inaugure un ship ici ? Je ?? Non mais c'est un honneur mais QUAND MÊME LES GENS QUE FAITES VOUS ILS SONT TELLEMENT GAYS CES DUDES  
> Bref. On remercie ce fabuleux lapin qu'est Kalincka, qui nous à tous.tes fait sombrer avec elle dans son OTP des Epic Rap Battle of History, en espérant que ça te plaira mon civet, même si c'est pas grand chose <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Rappelle moi à quel moment je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée de t'écouter.  
Surpris, Peter prit son élan pour faire demi-tour et patiner jusqu'à Lloyd, toujours cramponné à la rambarde et refusant de faire le moindre pas sur la glace.  
\- Dude, je te jure que c'est pas compliqué, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Peter en patinant autour de lui. Par contre il faut que tu lâches cette pauvre barrière.  
\- Shut up, se contenta de lui répondre son acolyte en le fusillant du regard, alors que, goguenard, le musicien faisait quelques figures. La prochaine fois que tu me proposes une idée pareille, je vais royalement t'envoyer bouler.  
Peter leva les yeux au ciel et, sans même lui laisser le temps de protester, se rapprocha, se saisit des mains de Lloyd et l'entraîna au milieu de la patinoire.  
\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!  
\- Je te donne un coup de main !  
\- Non Peter arrête toi tout de suite !  
\- Mais puisque je te dis que j...  
L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se sentait tomber en arrière, qu'il s'étalait magistralement sur la glace, et que Lloyd s'écroulait sur lui dans un cri de surprise. Les deux américains restèrent longtemps au sol, l'un contre l'autre, avant que Lloyd ne marmonne :  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je te détestais, parfois ?  
\- Si c'est que parfois, ça va alors. Par contre, si tu veux qu'on rentre, il va falloir que tu te lèves.


End file.
